


Real Or Not Real I Still Love You

by CasTheWormstache



Series: DCMiniBang Christmas 2015 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel Christmas Minibang, M/M, dcminibang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 08:16:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5449697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasTheWormstache/pseuds/CasTheWormstache
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean couldn’t resist opening a big box with a pretty bow on it. Now his life is perfect and he’s not sure why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Real Or Not Real I Still Love You

Dean wakes up because of stupid Christmas music was playing and he has told Cas many times already to not play it so damn loud. He knows he was being a grinch this holiday season but Dean just wanted to sleep in on their day off. Even though Sam was quick to fall into the holiday spirit along with Cas leaving Dean to be all bah humbug because he knows the miracle of Christmas never happens. It might as well be like any other day. Except he can drink alcohol for breakfast and it’ll be socially acceptable because he is hiding it in eggnog.

“Cas! The music...make it stop.” Dean grumbled as he got out of bed and putting on his robe as he was still half asleep. It wasn’t until he realized that he was dragging his feet on clean carpet that he realized he wasn’t in his bedroom. He rubbed on his eyes and counted to three thinking this room will disappear when he opens his eyes again. But that didn’t work. “Son of bitch.”

Dean looked around the large master bedroom and went through drawers, the closet, under the bed, and even inside the awesome master bathroom. He saw pictures of himself and...Cas? But it didn’t make sense. He looked through a box of pictures that he found in the closet and saw Cas, Claire, Sam, and himself mostly. He sees Balthazar and Gabriel in a few of them with what seems to be a younger Cas. And then even sees Bobby, Jo, and Ellen in them with some younger Dean and Sam.

“What the fuck is going on?” Dean whispers to himself as he looked through memories he knows he doesn’t have. Dean started to pile everything back in the box and that’s when he noticed a gold wedding band on his finger. “Oh hell…”

Dean got up, grabbing a jacket and some shoes that fit, and walked out the bedroom and down the stairs hoping he can leave unseen. This just has to be some weird dream that is too vivid and...fuck he can smell bacon.

“Dad?” Dean hears from behind him and looks up the staircase to see Claire wearing a Christmas sweater and drying her hair with a towel. “What are you doing?”

Dean was still confused, even looked around to see if maybe she was talking to someone else, over the whole ‘Dad’ thing. Him a Dad? He can’t. He failed the few times he did try. He stared at Claire who was still waiting for an answer. “Nothing. Just...nothing.”

“Okay, well, you better get your Christmas sweater on before Dad gets all fussy about it.” Claire said with a smile as she started to walk away but then she ran back towards Dean and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Merry Christmas by the way.”

“Merry...Christmas.” Dean stood in the stairway confused as he sees Claire leave and it wasn’t until he heard her door close that he slowly walked back upstairs and to the room he was in. Maybe he can enjoy this dream?

Dean came back downstairs clean and with the Christmas sweater he has found in the closet on. He followed the scent of bacon and found Cas making breakfast in the kitchen. Dean was sure it was his Cas when he heard him singing roughly to the jingle bell rock. Maybe Cas will know what’s happening.

“Cas?” Dean walked towards him and saw Cas jump when Dean grabbed his shoulders. Dean doesn’t remember the last time he ever got the jump on Cas.

“Dean! You scared me!” Cas said as he put the spatula down and turns down the fire before turning to Dean with a grin he has never seen on his Cas. Dean loved it and couldn’t help but reach to lay a hand on Cas cheek. “Merry Christmas, Dean.”

“Merry Christmas, Cas.” Dean smiled back at him as he feels Cas wrap his arms around his waist to pull him closer. “You’re real, right?”

Cas laughs before nodding. “You still half asleep?”

“No...No, I think I’m awake now.” Dean said before leaning closer to capture Cas lips with his own. Cas tasted like peppermint and his lips were soft but chapped. Dean has been dreaming of kissing Cas for so long and now he’s married to him and can kiss him whenever he wanted. This wasn’t a dream. This was real. He could feel Cas heat and his fingers running under his sweater giving Dean chills. This was real.

“Ew, Dads!” They heard Claire say and they pulled away to look at her trying to hide a smile. “Aren’t you two too old to make out like that?”

“Never too old!” Dean tells her and then quickly add, “But you are too young!”

Claire only rolls her eyes and sits at the kitchen table. “You meet Papa when you were my age.”

Dean thought it through, imagining meeting Cas in a normal timeline. Where they are both teenagers, in love, going on stupid cliche dates, and nervously kissing each other for the first time. Dean wished he remembered...Wished this was real. The small voice in the back of the head reminded him that this is real and he believed. Just because he wanted to believe.

“Okay, enough of that.” Cas said walking Dean to a chair and sitting him down. “It’s time for breakfast since Sam won’t be here till this afternoon to open presents.”

“Where is everyone else?” Dean asked looking down at the food Cas places in front of him. He tried to ignore the fact that he knew the real Cas can’t cook.

“Jo took your parents to church remember? And Balth is still out traveling,” Cas explained as he sat down at the table starting to eat.

“His present is coming tomorrow.” Claire said holding up her phone to show she was tracking the package.

“While Gabe is coming with Sam.” Cas finishes.

“Parents?” Dean said to himself which luckily they didn’t hear. Cas and Claire started talking about what Balthazar could have sent. Why would Jo take his parents to church? He can’t remember if either of his parents were religious before...before everything happened. He can’t remember-

“Dean? Dean!” Dean felt someone slap the top of his head. He looked up to see Jo standing behind him. “Are you going to wish us a Merry Christmas or sit there with a mouth full of bacon?”

“Oh,” Dean sat up not remembering when he finished breakfast but his plate was empty. He pulled Jo in for a hug. “Merry Christmas brat.”

Jo laughs as he hugs him back. “Back at you, old man.”

Ellen and Bobby came into the kitchen too, Claire hugging Bobby and kissing his cheek. Cas was talking to Ellen about what she brought in the tupperware dishes while Dean can feel his eyes tear up upon seeing them, seeing Bobby. He didn’t know why since he sees them all the time. He rubs his eyes and brings Ellen and Bobby into a hug as soon as he could.

“Merry Christmas to you too, hun.” Ellen said patting his back and kissing his cheek.

“Get off me, boy, you're choking me.” Bobby was muffled by Dean’s arm and Dean lets go of them to look at them. Bobby huffed and fixes his shirt before patting Dean’s shoulder, “Merry Christmas, son.”

“Grandpa, come see the tree!” Claire said pulling Bobby away and Ellen telling them both to be careful with the tree before continuing the conversation with Cas.

Everything was falling into place so easily. Everything was normal and happy just like it should be.

When Sam came he was talking about work and about how not so bad it is to work with Gabriel as a partner in their law firm. He mentioned how he was dating again and that he was adopting another dog. He was happy and didn’t look so tired and old from late nights of hunting or trials. When it was time to open presents he sat with Cas on the couch, both of them so close together they might as well be sitting on top of each other, watching as Claire opened present after present. He liked turning his head and kissing Cas on the cheek or lips, even for those few seconds. He liked the idea of going to bed tonight with Cas even though he has been doing it for so long.

‘Dean!’ Dean looks up thinking someone called for him but everyone was watching Bobby struggle to open a present Gabriel has got him. ‘Dean, wake up!’

Dean pulls away from Cas and stands up looking around for whoever was calling him but there was nobody. His head was starting to hurt as if pressure was building up inside it.

“Shh,” He felt Cas hands wrap around him. “It’s okay, Dean. Just ignore it and everything will be fine. Everything will be perfect.”

“Cas, my head. Someone is calling-”

“I know but the sooner you forgot the faster you will feel better and live happily with us.”

‘Dean! Wake up! Come on, Dean!’ Dean hears again and this time he can hear Sam calling for him. Not this Sam but the real one.

‘He has to want to get out, Sam. If you wake him up like that it can hurt him.’ Dean recognizes Cas, his Cas.

Dean pulls away from Cas and sees everyone staring at him as the windows get dark and he sees small thing start to disappear because he was remembering again. “You are not my family.”

“We are. This is everything you wanted, Dean. This is the perfect Christmas you dreamed about. Just stay with us and we can have the perfect life you always wanted.” Cas tells him while everyone starts to surround him.

“Stay with us, Daddy.” He hears Claire say and Dean shakes his head because that’s not his daughter. He doesn’t have a daughter. Claire is just learning to accept Cas. Claire is with...Jody.

“You’re all dead! You’re gone!” Dean yells at them and the first to disappear is Jo. Gabe goes next along with Ellen. Bobby was slow to fade away but now he was alone with Sam, Cas, and Claire. He turns and runs up stairs to the room where he woke up in. Maybe if he lies back down and sleeps he will wake up in the real world again.

“Stay with us, Dean! Stay!” He could hear the three of them yelling again and again making it hard to sleep to concentrate on what the real Sam and Cas are saying to him. He has to wake up and go to them. He will not leave them alone. He wants to go home. His real home.

“This is not real.” Dean says with his eyes closed shut. It get’s quiet then. He repeats it again and again until he feels himself breath again.

“Dean!” Sam said patting his back but then he feels a hand gently placed on his cheek making him feel better, the grace inside him making him feel alive.

“What happened?” Dean asked as they try to stand him up from his bedroom floor.

“We think you opened this box and it had some sort of curse to take away your life slowly. Do you remember opening the box?” Cas asked as he lays Dean into bed.

“Yeah,” Dean says looking up at Cas. “I thought you left it outside my door since it had a huge bow on it. I opened it and like a flash of purple smoke came at me and that’s the last thing I remembered.”

They all stared at the giant green box on the floor with the lid holding a giant red bow that looked professionally wrapped.

“I’ll go get you some water.” Sam walked out and leaving Cas and him alone.

“You sure you’re okay?” Cas asked as Dean nodded. “I was worried we wouldn’t have woken you up in time.”

“I’ll  always come back to you, Cas.” Dean promised as he reached grab Cas hand and give it a small squeeze. Cas smiled as he looked at there hands before holding tightly to Dean’s hand.

“We’re going to have to figure out who left that box there.” Cas tells him as he plays with Dean’s hand. “And what it was doing to you.”

“I was dreaming. I think. Like what a djinn does. I been through this before but before I dreamed my Mom was alive and Sam was at school with Jess. Everything was normal. No monsters.”

“You dreamed about monsters?”

“No. I dreamed of perfect. Of the perfect Christmas with Ellen and Bobby being my parents. Jo was my sister. Sam and Gabe were working at some lawfirm, I think. Claire was my,” Dean cleared his throat closing his eyes as he squeezed Cas hand. “Claire was our daughter.”

Cas froze for a second, just long enough for Dean to notice, before he relaxed and looked at Dean with a small smile. “It sounds...perfect.”

“I wanted to stay.”

“Why didn’t you?”

“Cause it wasn’t really you. It wasn’t really my life. Our lives fucking sucks but it will be annoying as fuck if we lived a perfect life all the time. I rather have these little moments.”

“Dean, I don’t think I ever heard you express so much...feeling. You are,” Cas stops to think for the word and Dean watches his nose scrunch up as he thinks. “A sap. A hopeless romantic.”

Dean laughs, “Don’t tell Sam that.”

“It’s nothing to be embarrassed about, Dean, I-” Cas was interrupted when Dean pulled him from his shirt collar and kissed him. Cas tasted like peppermint. His lips were warm and chapped. Dean has never knew anything more real than Cas.

Sam was in the kitchen sharing a beer with Gabriel who just needed to answer little Cassie’s prayers.

“Why wasn’t I let in on the plan?” Sam sat across from Gabriel who turned his beer into a cherry coke.

“Because Sammy, you are a horrible actor. Merry Christmas!”


End file.
